gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Ironflint
Mark Ironflint is the kinda pirate who at first glance; looks like he is the average semi-famous, scurvy ridden, rum soaked, stealing, backstabbing, cheating, drunkard pirate who likes to blow stuff up and shoot at near by barrels of gunpowder. In a matter of fact thats exactly who he is! " ''Even though we are all going to get sunk by that armada of insanely fast war sloops, its not about what will happen when I am done saying this, for it is about what we do in that time and do with what we do have; sorta like what ole johnny said, Before you make a decision think how others see the choise before leaping into action; by this I mean why are you just standing there listening to me?! Man the cannons!...." '' Mark Ironflint's life, In a short summary of course! Born at Tortuga, raised by his grandpa, joined sir Francis drake, went to Ireland, went to America and helped introduce potato to Ireland, ran some small errands, learned some magic, joined navy but had to leave for sinking navy bastion, became french privateer...turned pirate and helped sabotage some gunpowder and blow up padres XD, joined shadow blood, met Johnny Goldtimbers, met Nate, joined the banditos, left and fought for french again, met some navy dude named Jason and joined navy but had to leave for having heavy beard on war zone, became a smuggler, blasted back through time ( talk more bout that later), came back and joined the banditos again, left and went treasure hunting, made a new pirate guild blood roses. Likes Sailing, The Sea, Grenades, Fighting EITC, Stealing stuff, War galleons, Sloops(Only for getting to island to island or to sink another sloop.), Eating Crab meat and Drinking Rum. (Prefers Fine rum.) Dislikes People that drink up his Fine Rum!, People in pvp that jump around or move their ship all over the place, EITC, And Teal (Its too much in between blue and green.) Ships Blue Rebel (Marks favorite ship) Light sloop (Mark's escape ship but name is unknown and is extremely had to catch if ya can even find it.) Just the average plunder trip Family Tree Marks Actual Name Is Mark Iron Flint. Marks Family Members Are ALL Deceased (His Father Is Unknown If He Is Living Or Not) Mark Flint, Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint. So On And So Forth. Flagships Sunk Sunk ALL Flag Ships at least one time solo. (Yes Including The Queen Annes Revenge, Its Not Too Hard) Stuff In Marks Sea Chest Some Abranelin oil, a crystal ball, a dragon staff, some pirate weapons, other valuables, a crystal pendent contaning all the knowledge of the universe, a time traveling watch, a map of leylines, the eye of truth and other necessities for a pirate. Marks Name Marks Original Name Was Mark Flint. When Mark Was Sailing For The French His Ship The Blue Rebel Was Often In The Front. That Lead To Many People Believing Mark Was Very Brave And "Had Nerves Of Iron" So Mark Was Called Mark Iron Or Mark Iron Flint Which Led To Him Getting Called Mark Ironflint Which Is Now What His Name Is. Marks Beard Marks beard is most likely one of the best beards in the Caribbean, after all it was named named best beard by Beard Weekly Magazine. To top that Mark can put stuff in it from another timeline and it won't fade away; because of this, Mark used the time traveling watch his friend johnny gave him and went back in time and altered the past by turning over a box of rope. After this was done, this time line was altered continusly forward in time. Due to this Mark went a eon or so into the future, stopped the watch, stopping time, looting valuables and many important documents and objects of historical significance in that time period and tossing them in his beard, then he traveled back about 3 centuries and repeated the process. When Mark got back to when he turned over the box of rope, he told himself not to turn it over and not to go looting. Mark then went back to Tortuga for some fishing and figured his little journey was a success by having all sorts of junk to look through and it affected no one at all. Storys (coming later) Early Life of Mark Flint - My Adventures before I met Nate Mark and the Banditos - Me and the Banditos Time travels - very long Return Of The Banditos - Banditos Are Back! The Legend Of Mark Ironflint - Treasure Hunting The Second Return of Mark Ironflint - The Blood Roses! Nate if ye read dis COME BACK! **Message from Nate** ^ Yeah, I'd better get back on. I came on today, and I'll come on everyday to find me old potco mates. Get on if you're reading this Mark. Darn, forgot to sign in. Here's my sig. Nate Raidhawk 05:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Pirates Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:POTCO